


The Only One Left

by lolzilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pain, like seriously I'm gonna be writer so this is training for ripping peoples hearts out, matchmaker Mikasa, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzilla/pseuds/lolzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is a high school kid dealing with a horrible crush. Until a school dance is crashed by his friend turned zombie. Now he fights for his life alongside his friends, as well as that damn crush of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

_ Trost high school, 12:34 p.m., Less than 12 hours to outbreak. _

 

“Armin hurry up, if we’re late again Mikasa will kill us both,” Eren said from the door of their classroom.

 

“If I don’t copy these notes right our teacher will kill me,” Armin stated from his desk. There was no way he was moving until every note was copied. Eren sighed and walked over to the blonde boy. He peered over his shoulder at the notes Armin was copying and saw that he was almost done. Knowing how stubborn he was when it came to school work, Eren pulled a chair over and waited for Armin to finish.

 

“All done,” Armin stated as he slid his notebook into his bag.

 

“Good, now let’s get out of here before Mikasa comes looking for us.”

 

_ 12:47 p.m. _

 

“Are you going to the dance tonight?” Mikasa asked Eren and Armin as they made their way to the cafeteria. All of Trost HS had been buzzing about the upcoming dance and frankly Armin was getting quite sick of it. He couldn’t ask the one he wanted to go to the dance with to go with him thus he was put into a fairly foul mood.

 

“I don’t know, I might,” Eren said with a shrug “Are you?”

 

“Only if you and Mikasa are going, I don’t really feel like standing alone in the back of the gym for the night,” Armin mumbled. Eren glanced over at Mikasa and she noded her head, a silent gesture to choose for himself as it didn’t matter to her.

 

“We should go, it’ll be fun,” Eren said turning back to his blonde friend. Armin mulled it over in his head. At least if he went he could see his crush instead of pathetically pining for them at home. He nodded.

 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll go with you guys,” Armin said. Eren smiled as they sat at their usual table. Jean, Marco, Connie and Sasha were already there and eating. Eren laughed as Jean didn’t even attempt to hide the fact that he was staring at Marco. 

 

“Gaaaaaaay!” He said in a sing-song voice. Connie and Sasha snickered and Jean snapped out of his daze.

 

“Shut it Jaeger,” Jean said as he glared at Eren.

 

“Well if you would stop ogling your boyfriend I wouldn’t have to do things like that,” Eren shot back with a smirk. Jean blushed as his glare intensified. Marco giggled and laced his fingers through Jean’s. Armin felt a small burst of jealousy, he wished he could hold the hand of his crush like Marco could. If only he felt the way Armin did, he probably wasn’t even gay. Nevertheless, Armin couldn’t help but stare whenever he walked by.

 

“Armin? Dude wake up,” Connie said as Sasha snapped her fingers in front of his face. Armin blinked rapidly as he came back from his daydream. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

 

“Sorry, what?” Armin asked Connie. The latter laughed and rolled his eyes before repeating the question.

 

“Do you know where Thomas is?”

 

“Oh! In fact I do. He got sick from some restaurant he went to last night so he stayed home today,” Armin explained. Ymir and Krista walked over and sat in their usual seats between Eren and Jean. 

 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Ymir said as she hung her arm on the back of Krista’s chair. 

 

“Nothing much, we’re just talking about Thomas. According to Armin he got sick from something he ate,” Connie answered.

 

“I hope he can still come to the dance, I know how much he was looking forward to it,” Krista said.

 

“He said it wasn’t too bad when we talked, he’ll probably be able to come,” Armin said with a smile. It was hard not to smile when Krista was there. Mindless chatter ensued after that along with Sasha trying repeatedly to steal assorted people’s food.

 

_ Trost High School, 6:13 pm, 5 minutes to outbreak. _

 

Armin, Eren and Mikasa stood in the back talking and watching their friends dance. Armin watched Jean and Marco dance together and couldn’t help but feel that same twinge of jealousy he had felt at lunch. He sighed and turned his attention back to Mikasa and Eren.

 

“Man, am I hungry,” Eren said as he placed his hand over his stomach. Mikasa sighed and rolled her eyes, “I told you to eat something before we left the house.”

 

Armin pulled a granola bar out of his messenger bag and handed it to Eren “Here, eat this.”

“Do you always keep food in your bag Armin?” Eren asked as he fought with the wrapper. Armin nodded with a smile. Most people mocked Armin for his bag but his friends had found it came in handy very often. Krista walked over to their little group followed closely by Ymir.

 

“Hey, Ymir. Hey, Krista. You look nice tonight,” Eren greeted the girls with a smile. Armin smiled and Mikasa nodded.

 

“Thank you,” Krista smiled widely. “Armin, do you know if Thomas is coming tonight?”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t. He didn’t text back when I asked. Sorry,” Armin said. He pulled out his phone to check for a notification but there wasn’t one. Krista smiled again, “You don’t need to apologize, there’s nothing you could do about it.”

 

She took Ymir’s hand and left. Armin checked his phone. 6:17. He guessed Eren and Mikasa would make him stay until 8:00. At least the music wasn’t as bad as usual.

 

“Hey, Armin. Thomas is here,” Mikasa said as she pointed. Armin followed the direction she was pointing and saw Thomas standing in the door. Armin began walking towards him but Mina beat him there. Armin stood patiently while Mina talked and Eren and Mikasa joined him. Armin noticed his skin was incredibly pale, he probably came to the dance while still sick. He would be scolded for that.

 

“Thomas, what are you doing?” Mina asked. Armin looked up to see Thomas holding Mina’s arms to her sides. She began squirming and Thomas lowered his head to her height and bit her. Armin watched in horror as Thomas tore away the flesh, he would never forget Mina’s scream, it was a sight no one there would ever be able to forget as they watched Thomas rip her apart. 

 

_ 6:18, Begin outbreak _


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some action in this chapter, in more than one sense of the word

Mikasa led the pack of escaping students. Following behind her was Armin, Eren, Jean, Marco, Krista, Ymir, Annie, Reiner, Bertholt, Connie, and Sasha. Mikasa led them out the emergency exit. They went around to the front of the school where they saw that the school wasn’t Thomas’ first stop. Assorted undead citizens wandered the streets of Trost. Eren recognized Petra from the bakery he passed on the way to school every day. Mikasa began leading the group back to her and Eren’s house.

“Mikasa, where are we going?” Armin asked quietly. 

“Our house,” She motioned between her and Eren to demonstrate who was referenced in the “our”. Armin gaped at her. “Your house? Your house isn’t safe at all, it’s in the middle of town! We can’t go there.” Armin whispered harshly.

“Do you have a better idea?” Mikasa asked him. Armin looked around and his eyes landed on Smith manor. It was a fairly large house on the outskirts of town. It was the safest place in town, everyone knew that. It was owned by Erwin and Levi Smith who Armin knew from personal experience where fairly kind people and he was almost certain wouldn’t leave a pack of teenagers out to fend for themselves.

Armin pointed. “We go there.”

Mikasa followed where he was pointing. She also knew the Smiths, however she had a particular dislike for Levi. She respected him none the less, he was part of the military after all. Smith manor was certainly safer than her and Eren’s house was. So she nodded and set off towards the home of the Smith men.

They remained in alleys on the outskirts of town. The group followed after every step Mikasa took. The moon was bright overhead, half full and beautiful. Un-fitting to the horrors happening underneath it. They were about two blocks away from Smith manor when it happened. In the dark night Reiner didn’t see it coming until it was too late. He put his arms up to try to protect himself but it was no good. The monster bit into his arm and he screamed in pain. Bertholt tried to help him, he punched the thing in the face and actually managed to inflict some damage upon it before getting bit himself.

“Run!” Armin yelled to the others as the creatures began lumbering down the alley. Annie goes to help Reiner and Bertholt but they were already gone. Krista grabbed her shoulder and gently pulled her away from the gruesome scene of her friends being eaten by the monster. Annie followed the others and began to run away. Marco spared a glance behind him to see the bodies of Bertholt and Reiner rising from the ground and he almost stopped before realizing there was no way they were still alive. They couldn’t be, but they were still standing up and following the flock of teens who ran for their lives. Dead bodies don’t move, unless they’re…

“Zombies,” Marco said quietly. Armin, who had begun to fall back in the ranks gave him a look. “Zombies,” Marco said again, louder this time “They have to be zombies. It’s the only explanation.”

Armin mulled it over in his head, it was ridiculous, absurd, but it made perfect sense. It was also the only thing that made sense. He nodded to Marco and motioned for him to tell the others. He had fallen all the way to the back of their group and was still slowing down and the zombies were catching up, slowly but surely. Armin felt sick as the zombies approached and he couldn’t make his legs move faster. 

Then he was being dragged forward, he was barely able to keep his footing as he was pulled away from the zombies. He looked forward to see that it was Eren forcing him to keep pace with the group. Eren who was currently holding his hand, oh god. Armin could feel his face heat up and he pretended that it was from the running. He was stumbling in Eren’s footsteps as the taller boy kept him away from the zombies.

Mikasa made it to the fence first and quickly climbed over it, she was followed closely by Annie, then Ymir and Krista, who needed some help due to her height, then Sasha, Connie, Jean and Marco. Eren and Armin made it last and Eren climbed over the fence easily. Armin had more difficulty climbing it and the hoard was getting closer. He tried to pull himself over but wasn’t strong enough. Eren grabbed his arm and pulled the blonde over the fence before wrapping his free arm around his waist to gently place him on the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, Eren saw Jean whisper something in Marco’s ear and Mikasa smirked as she watched Eren’s cheeks turn pink. Connie awkwardly cleared his throat and the two broke apart quickly. Annie was already on the way to the door so the others followed after her. She didn’t hesitate before knocking loudly. Sasha turned to see the zombies reaching through the fence at them, there was certainly no going back at this point. 

About half a minute after Annie knocked a tall blonde man opened the door. He had a stern expression and substantial eyebrows. Armin had spent some time studying with him so he was the one to step forward from the crowd.

“Mr.Smith, we need your help,” he said evenly. He looked behind the children at the zombies at the fence. He smiled down to the children in front of him and opened the door wide so they could enter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they're relatively safe, tempers start to rise, and Eren makes what's probably the best mistake of his life.

They all stood in the kitchen. Krista stood with Erwin and Levi to explain what had happened that evening while Ymir stood behind her. Jean leaned against the counter with Marco looking around the large room. Mikasa, Eren and Armin stood across the room from them and discussed everything they had seen in movies, video games or books about zombies. Connie and Sasha ate the snacks that were offered to the group. Annie stood in the corner looking at the ground, which was completely understandable.

Eren glanced around the room and saw Jean looking at him while he said something to Marco. He scowled and began walking over to them. Mikasa made a move to stop him but Armin gently held her back.

"Hey, what're you two talking about?" Eren asked, probably a little louder than was necessary. Jean smirked and was about to say something when Marco cut him off. "Nothing you need to worry about Eren."

"Right, is that why he keeps looking at me?" Eren asked as he took a step closer to Jean. 

"Actually," Jean mirrored his motion so they stood toe to toe, "We were just discussing how funny it was that YOU called ME gay, when you are just as much of a homo as I am."

"Jean, I think that's enough," Marco put his hand on Jean's shoulder. Armin carefully approached to help Marco pull the two apart.

"At least I'm not constantly drooling over the guy that I like!" Eren yelled. The second the words came out of his mouth the room froze. Jean backed off slightly, Mikasa's eyes widened and Eren ran. He ran up the stairs and down the hall and found a room to hide in.

"Eren? Where are you?" Eren could hear Armin calling him. He sat down on the bed and it creaked loudly. He jumped up and looked around for a hiding place. The door slowly opened and Eren hid behind it. 

"Eren, I know you're in here," Armin called. Eren held his breath as he walked inside.

"Come out, I just want to talk," Armin said, "Please?"

He checked under the bed and in the closet. Eren heard him call his name a few more times, and then heard footsteps by the door again. He didn't hear anything for a few seconds so he slowly stepped out from behind the door.

"Why do you always hide behind the door?"

Eren whirled around to see Armin standing in the door frame with his arms crossed. He was blocking the only exit unless Eren wanted to jump out the window. Well, they couldn't be that high up could they? It was an option if things went south, like really south.

"Why are you hiding up here Eren?" Armin asked as he took a step towards Eren.

"Were you, or were you not down there just now?" Eren said as his shoes suddenly became extremely interesting. Armin shook his head and walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. He pulled him over to the bed and sat him down, then sat next to him. 

"I was down there, and I don't see why you're hiding. It's not like anyone is going to hate you, there are seven other gays in this house." Armin said. Eren was still looking at his lap so Armin placed his hand under his chin and made him look at the blonde. "Just come downstairs and you'll see."

"Wait, you said seven other gays, but I can only think of six," Eren said as Armin made a move to stand.

"Well, there's Jean, Marco, Erwin, Levi, Ymir, Krista, and me. That's seven," Armin said as he counted them on his fingers. Eren stared at Armin with his mouth open slightly. 

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Eren asked. Armin looked confused. 

"What are you talking about? I told everyone weeks ag-" Armin cut himself off as realization passed over his face, "Weeks ago, when you sprained your wrist climbing that tree. I must have forgotten to tell you, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go back downstairs. Hey, maybe Ymir will stop glaring at me whenever I compliment Krista," Eren smiled and got up. Armin followed and they went back to the kitchen together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discusses zombies and their game plan, but they're not all in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not updating in so long. I hit a massive writers block at the beginning of this chapter and I just couldn't write. I'm sorry.

When they got there Marco pushed Jean toward Eren and looked at him expectantly.

 

"Sorry Eren," Jean said as he looked down at the floor. Eren smirked as Marco led him away and began scolding him again. Mikasa walked up to the Eren and Armin and led them back to where they were standing before.

 

“Are you okay?” Mikasa asked him. Eren nodded and said, “Actually, I need to talk to you alone if you don’t mind.”

 

Armin leaned against the counter as Eren led Mikasa away, stealing a glance at Eren’s ass. He just couldn’t help himself. He looked away with a blush and went to join Erwin, Levi and Krista. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Eren asked Mikasa once he deemed them a safe distance from the others.

 

“Eren, what are you talking about?”

 

“Armin! Why didn’t you tell me he was gay? You know I like him!” Eren whisper-yelled. Mikasa looked confused momentarily before she figured it out.

 

“You didn’t know? I figured Armin would’ve told you,” She said as she glanced at the blonde across the room, “You are his best friend after all.”

 

“Yeah, well, he thought he did, but I just wasn’t there for it.”  
Mikasa couldn’t help but sigh. She loved Eren and Armin, but sometimes they were painfully clueless. “Was that everything?”

 

“Yeah, I guess.”

 

They walked over to where Marco had joined Armin in explaining their theories to Erwin and Levi. Marco was just finishing his play-by-play of Reiner and Bertholt’s gruesome demise. Armin turned and saw Eren.

 

“Eren, you love zombie movies and such, what do you know, we need everything you can remember,” He said as he pulled a small notebook from his bag along with a pen. 

 

“Well, there’s a lot of variation in zombie media but there are some fixated points when it comes to zombies, First, the only way to kill them is a head shot, there’s also that a bite from one will turn you into one of them, but that can be countered with a ‘when you’re dead you’re one of them’ infection, either way a bite is game over,” Eren said as Armin wrote it all down in his book, “They always eat people, but it depends on the infection whether animals are attacked or affected at all, and they’re usually dead.”

 

“Is that everything common in all zombies? That can’t be it,” Krista said as she looked at the short list on Armin’s page.

 

“Unfortunately, it is. The rest is widely disputed, cause of infection, different mutations, even the speed of them,” Armin said. 

 

“So, what do we do?”

 

“We stay here. We’re safe and there’s food and electricity, it would be stupid to leave,” Levi said. Mikasa crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

 

“What about our families? Our parents are probably worried, or in danger. We need to find them,” Eren protested. 

 

“So you think that you should get yourself killed to attempt to find your parents? No. We stay here. End of discussion.” Levi said. Eren was about to argue more but Armin pulled him and Mikasa away. It was obvious that he wasn’t going to budge so they couldn’t waste time arguing.

 

“Armin, what the hell? Don’t tell me you agree with him,” Eren said as Armin released him and Mikasa. 

 

“It’s clear that he won't be changing his mind any time soon. If we want to find our parents, we’ll need to do it alone, and without anyone noticing. Here’s the plan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to today's installment of I'm a terrible person and I'm really really sorry.  
> For real though I suck but two science reports and four essays later I'm back and I'm super sorry. Also this chapter is shit.

“Armin, that’s insane,” Mikasa said.

“Armin, that’s perfect!” Eren said. Mikasa glared at him.

“No way, it’s dangerous and stupid,” Mikasa folded her arms. Eren rolled his eyes. Armin decided to try and convince her before he got angry.

“Mikasa, don’t you want to know what happened to the Jaegers? I need to find my grandpa and the others probably want to know if their parents are okay. One of us going alone is dangerous and stupid, but the three of us going, watching out for each other, we can do it,” Armin said as he carefully reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, “We need to find out what’s happened to them.”

Mikasa kept her stern demeanour up a moment longer before sighing, “We do this quickly and safely. I’ll watch out for Eren, Eren will watch out for Armin and Armin will watch out for me. We check on everyone’s parents that we can find, and most importantly, no detours.”

She looked pointedly at Eren who rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

Armin glanced back around the room, some of the children had dispersed through the house. The Smiths, Marco, Krista and Ymir remained in the room. “Come on, let’s go somewhere more private.”

He lead them to the study where he usually spoke with Erwin during his visits. Eren and Mikasa sat on the couch whereas Armin sat in his usual chair. “I was thinking we could do sort of a big loop, Sasha’s house is closest to the east, then Jean’s, Marco’s, your’s, Annie’s, Mine, Krista’s, Connie’s and the Ymir’s is closest on the west. That will make a full circle around town.”

“Sounds awesome, let’s go,” Eren said. Armin gave him a look.

“Are you joking? We can’t go now, Levi will catch us.”

“That’s right. We need to leave after they’ve gone to sleep,” Mikasa said. Armin nodded. “We should go before they get suspicious.”

They went back to the kitchen and the others were still talking. Erwin and Marco appeared to be debating something while Krista tried to keep up with their quick back and forth.

Armin walked up to them as though he had never left the room. When he got close he heard what they were arguing about. If you cover yourself in lettuce, would zombies still attack you? He was pretty sure the answer was yes. “All right, I think we all need to rest and you can continue, whatever that was, in the morning.”

“Seriously? It’s like seven thirty and you want us to sleep?” Ymir looked incredulous.

“Actually, after what happened I’m pretty tired and I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one.” Krista said. 

“I agree, Armin could you get your friends in here?” Erwin said. Armin nodded and left to round up the others. Levi glowered at Eren while Mikasa caught up with what Marco and Erwin had been discussing. Armin returned quickly with the rest of their group.

“Alright guys, since splitting you up into girls and boys makes no sense, couples aren’t allowed to sleep in the same room,” Erwin said, “Go claim rooms and go to bed.”

Armin grabbed Eren and Mikasa’s wrists and pulled them up the stairs into the room Eren had gone in, closing the door behind them. They heard the others splitting into groups and claiming rooms. Eren turned to Armin, “Armin, why are we in this room?”

“It only has one bed.”

“What the fuck?”

“It only has one bed so it won't be weird to not let anyone else in here. It’s also the farthest from Erwin and Levi’s room.” Armin explained, giving Eren a deadpan stare. Mikasa gave him a similar look. “Honestly Eren, get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Oh, good thinking Armin.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last crappy chapter before the action I promise. The next chapter we explore the town!

It was 10:00 when Levi and Erwin went to bed. Mikasa, Armin and Eren took turns listening for all the voices to cease. The house got quiet around 10:40 and they waited an extra 20 minutes after to ensure everyone was asleep.

 

“Wait, it’s the middle of the night, how will we see anything, what if there are zombies in the shadows?” Mikasa asked. Armin grabbed his bag and pulled out a small flashlight.

 

“Were you expecting an earthquake or something?” Eren asked.

 

“It never hurts to be prepared Eren.”

 

“Probably hurts your shoulder sometimes.”

 

“Eren, shut up,” Mikasa said. Armin held the light out to Mikasa who took it and inspected it. “I assume you have spare batteries for this.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Good, we’d better go.”

 

Eren stood up, “Wait, what about weapons? What if we run into trouble?”

 

Armin glanced around, “I don’t know, there could be something downstairs. If we’re going we need to go now.”

 

Mikasa grabbed both their hands and led the to the door, “I’m sure there’s knifes in the kitchen. Let’s go,” She pokes her head into the hall and glances around, “Quickly.”

 

Mikasa lead the boys quietly down the hallway. Outside the room Connie, Jean and Ymir were in they froze as they heard noises. Eren listened closely, “I think it’s Connie snoring.”

 

They continued down the stairs to the kitchen to get weapons when they heard a voice behind them that nearly scared Armin nearly out of his skin, “What are you three doing?”

 

Krista stood opposite the three with her arms crossed leaning against the counter. Armin stepped forward, “Don’t you want to know what happened to your parents? I definitely need to see my grandpa and everyone’s parents are probably worried sick. We need to go to everyone’s houses and tell their parents what’s going on. That reminds me, we’re going to need to go off route, what about Bertolt and Reiner’s families.”

 

“You guys go, I’ll cover for you if I can,” Krista said. She walked back upstairs and Armin, Eren and Mikasa began looking for weapons. Mikasa was the first to find the knives so she pulled the largest out for herself and turned to tell the others, Armin was already holding a marble rolling pin and Eren was still rooting around the drawers.

 

“Eren, here,” Mikasa held out a knife to him. He stepped forward and took it from her, looking from it to hers.

 

“How come yours is so much bigger than mine?”

 

Armin tried his hardest to stifle his laughter.


End file.
